geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
B344 Pegasus
Winged horses, Pegasi are the fourth member of the Lightning Horse genus . Unlike their Chollima cousins, Pegasi are incredibly peaceful. They carry the designation B344, indicating that they are part of the Pre-Reconfiguration Empire and a member of Lauma's Kingdom. Appearance Pegasi, as said above, are winged horses. They have a variety of warm-colored coats, oftentimes white. Compared to Chollimas, Pegasi have smaller wings, but they are still skilled flyers; in fact, they live up in the clouds, literally. Pegasi are able to walk on Phantasian clouds, which have been laced with noise, the same way Unicorns can walk on water. They are larger than Unicorns, but smaller than Chollimas. Pegasi can equip the Paladin, Thaumaturge, and Summoner patches. As Paladins, they get thin armor on their torsos and a helmet with a short, steel horn. As Thaumaturges, they get short cloaks, and a staff held in their mouths. As Summoners, they get longer cloaks as well as a staff held in their mouths. With other patches, they simply get a saddle. Behavior and Habitat As said above, Pegasi inhabit the sky. The easiest way to find a herd is to look up. Herds typically range from five to ten members, as opposed to Arions who are far more social. They don't need to worry about air pressure; noise allows them to get the oxygen they need at higher levels. However, they do have to worry about food, so from time to time the herd comes down from the sky to feed on vegetation, mainly grass and leaves. This is the best time to recruit one, though it is extremely difficult; hostile recruitment attempts will fail, as Pegasus adults and children will quickly leap towards the sky. The only way to recruit one is to show that you're trustworthy, and even then they will be wary of you for quite a while, just out of pure shyness. Care Instructions Pegasi don't require a lot of special care. They like areas with access to open sky or hiding spots, especially grasslands like the Xischloros Plains. Once they get over their period of wariness, they are loyal SABERs, though they may refuse to follow commands if they're blatantly scared of whatever you're trying to command them to do (like fight). They'll only go through with these commands if someone else does as well, making Pegasi perfect support SABERs but poor offensive SABERs. Combat On that subject, Pegasi share many similarities with Unicorns, their ground-bound magical cousins. They themselves are magic users, but channel it into supportive spells instead of offensive spells like Unicorns. Pegasi prefer heal-and-run tactics; without orders, they will take to the skies of the battlefield, coming down only when they need to heal or support a teammate. This is for the best; this means that you can send a Sniper up into the air for an aerial advantage. Of course, this means that anti-air SABERs like Signals or Akumas need to be taken out as soon as possible to make it safer for the horse to go into the air, or else someone's going to be shouting mayday. As a result, Pegasi need to be well-protected; one of the marks of a skilled commander is if their Pegasus flies right into the middle of a battle and comes out unharmed. Interactions with Other Species Pegasi are probably the shyest of SABERs. They see so much as a Kawauso and they'll leap for the skies. However, they can get used to the presence of other SABERs, and they will not think twice about welcoming an Alicorn into their herd.